Par de idiotas
by Yashiro Senpai
Summary: "Porque Sai lo había dejado muy en claro: estaba espiando a Hinata."


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Es la primera historia que subo, así que disculpen si hay OoC.

* * *

Sentía sus sienes palpitar contra su cráneo y fuego ardiendo en su estómago. Todos sabían que Naruto era celoso e inseguro, y más respecto a su relación con Hinata, y si bien él creía que era bueno fingiendo, estaba muy equivocado.

Ahí estaba él, viendo a lo lejos a su novia con el resto de su equipo: Shino y Kiba. Eran sus amigos, es verdad, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Menos cuando Kiba la saludaba de una manera tan cariñosa y efusiva, o cuando Shino caminaba muy cerca de ella.

Usó la cerca como escudo para evitar ser visto por ellos, jadeando y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo; y es que imagínense: Naruto espiando a Hinata. Sería la burla de los chicos, o peor aún, podría tener problemas con ella. Y no soportaba eso. Siempre que tenían alguno terminaba sintiéndose más idiota que de costumbre al mirarla con los ojos vidriosos y molesta, y todo por su culpa.

Estaba tan distraído por sus pensamientos hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de él. Volteó rápido, con el pánico corriendo tras sus venas y el terror de ser descubierto cuando vio quién era.

Sai, la peor persona que pudo haberlo descubierto.

Él era un muy buen amigo, pero en estos casos no vendría nada bien ya que podía ser muy indiscreto cuando se lo proponía.

—Hola Naruto, ¿de quién te estás escondiendo?— Le preguntó, con una sonrisa un poco más sincera que hace unos años, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de que estaba metiendo la pata.

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota. Vete de aquí._

—H-hola Sai, ¿escondiéndome? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué me estaría escondiendo 'dattebayo?— Preguntó el rubio, claramente nervioso pero fingiendo inútilmente indiferencia. Esto consiguió que Sai lo observara de manera sospechosa. Se incorporó y se asomó por encima de la cerca cuando comprendió todo.

Naruto lo observó con pánico. Sabía qué haría el idiota de Sai, e intentó detenerlo antes de que alguien lo escuchara.

—¡Estás espiando a Hinata-sam…!— Se le colgó por su espalda y le tapó la boca antes de que dijera algo más, con miedo de que alguien lo haya escuchado; porque Sai lo había dejado muy en claro: estaba espiando a Hinata.

—¡Callate idiota!— Le gritó en forma de susurro.— No la estoy espiando, solo pasaba por aquí y la vi a lo lejos 'dattebayo.— Dijo nervioso, pero aprovechando su coraje hacia el pálido, lo hizo más convincente.

—Está bien, sí. Ya puedes soltarme Naruto. O bueno, no sé si también te guste el contacto entre hombres. Hace poco leí algo sobre eso en un libro que encontré en la biblioteca, pero deja te digo que eso no me llama para nada la atención.— Y Naruto lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo, claramente molesto mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. Ese idiota siempre lograba incomodarlo con sus estupideces.

—No seas idiota Sai, mejor vete por donde viniste. — Pero no se fue, y cuando disponían a asomarse por encima de la cerca se dieron cuenta que Hinata iba hacia esa dirección; se agacharon rápidamente y se vieron con pánico.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos?— Susurró Sai, nervioso. Hinata era muy linda y tierna, pero había logrado verla molesta una vez y asustaba. No tanto como _la fea_ de Sakura, pero algo así.

—Corre 'dattebayo. — Susurró Naruto, con pánico. Por culpa de ese idiota lo iban a descubrir.

 _Idiotaaaaaaaaaaa._

Se pararon rápidamente y comenzaron a correr, lo que resultaba una escena bastante graciosa, ya que levantaban tanto sus rodillas que casi daban en sus estómagos. Lucían como una par de niños huyendo de su madre antes de que descubriera que hacían algo malo.

—¿Naruto-kun? ¿Sai?— Naruto de detuvo, y Sai, quien iba atrás de él, chocó con su espalda, provocando que ambos cayeran y rodaran por el suelo. Hinata miró divertida la escena, hasta que vio que Naruto estaba lleno de raspones y debajo de Sai, quien había salido ileso y le estaba aplastando el pecho al rubio impidiéndole respirar.— ¡Naruto-kun!

Corrió hacia su novio. Naruto quitó de un empujón a Sai, para lograr parase con dificultad y después propinarle un gran golpe a este.

—Sai, baaaaaka. Baka. Baka.

—Naruto-kun, ¿e-estás bien? Tus heridas. Debemos curarlas.— Decía la joven, jadeando del susto y tomando las manos de este, impidiendo que le soltara más golpes al pobre de Sai, quien ya tenía un enorme chichón en la frente.

—Estoy bien Hinata-chan, no te preocupes 'dattebayo. — Sonrió ampliamente el rubio, ruborizándose. No iba a negar que le hacía sentir muy feliz que Hinata se preocupara por él, pero no se lo podía decir, ya que ahí seguía el bocón observando la escena.

—¿Qué hacían corriendo así? Parecía que estaban huyendo. — Dijo la Hyuga, mientras le quitaba a su novio un poco de tierra de las mejillas, con cuidado de no tocar su herida.

—Sai, ¿no debías irte?— Le dijo, sonrojado por las caricias de su novia, intentando que este captara su indirecta y se fuera, antes de que cometiera una indiscreción.

Muy tarde.

—Estaba preguntándole a Naruto por qué te estaba espiando cuando me hizo correr.— Dijo con una despreocupada sinceridad cuando observó la mirada llena de odio del rubio. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que era mejor no haber dicho eso.— Eh, bueno, yo… yo… tengo que irme, quedé con Ino para comer y ya es tarde. Eh, adiós chicos.— Y huyó, antes de que su compañero le diera con un rasengan por el culo, como le había prometido la última vez que lo había metido en problemas.

Naruto observó con irritación como este se alejaba cuando sintió como Hinata lo hacía voltear para observarlo a los ojos. Se sentía como un pequeño ante su mirada a pesar de sacarle unos veinte centímetros de altura.

—¿D-De qué h-hablaba Sai?— Preguntó amablemente la kunoichi, observando detenidamente el rostro de su novio.

—De-de nada Hinata-chan, ya sabes que el idiota de Sai siempre me quiere meter en problemas 'dattebayo.— Contestó el rubio, sonriendo mientras ponía un brazo tras su cuello, con los nervios al tope.

Hinata se sonrojó y se puso aún más nerviosa, que era lo que siempre sucedía cuando observaba esa radiante sonrisa del rubio.

—N-Naruto-kun, ya h-habíamos hablado s-sobre e-esto.— Le dijo su novia mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Naruto cerró los ojos con frustación mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura, suspirando así ante la cercanía de su novia.

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, mientras se sonrojaba aún más (si es que eso era posible). Ellos eran muy afectuosos el uno con el otro, pero no solían hacerlo mucho en público.

 _Ah, qué más da._

Soltó un suspiro de relajación mientras se abandonaba en el calor de su pecho. No lo había visto en todo el día y lo echaba mucho de menos. Naruto, por su parte, sentía como la pesadez de los celos y coraje que había sentido hace unos minutos se disipaba.

—Lo sé, lo siento Hinata-chan, es solo que…— Se detuvo por un segundo, dudando lo que iba a decir. Suspiró.— Olvídalo 'dattebayo.— Hizo un mohín mientras apartaba la mirada. No quería iniciar una discusión por su culpa, no quería hacer sentir mal a Hinata. Quería estar con ella todo el día.

—¿Q-qué sucede, N-Naruto-kun?— Lo miró algo preocupada y angustiada.

—Es que… no quiero que pienses que quiero retenerte o que soy un controlado… es que me da mucho miedo que te alejes de mí, que me dejes de querer y me dejes solo 'dattebayo.— Listo, lo había dicho. Le había confesado su mayor miedo, algo que lo atormentaba desde hace unos meses, cuando había visto a Kiba abrazar a Hinata.

Se le revolvió el estómago de solo recordar. _Estúpido Kiba._

Hinata lo miró enternecida. Naruto, con la mirada baja, haciendo pucheros y sonrojado era más que tierno; y lo que le había confesado hizo que lo quisiera aún mucho más.

 _¿Se puede?_

Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó. Porque sabía que Naruto era más tímido que ella en eso, y no se animaría a dar el primer paso. Cuando se separaron, él se sentía tan ruborizado que lo confundirían con un tomate.

—Y-yo s-siempre te querré N-Naruto-kun. —Susurró Hinata, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, sonrojada.

—Te quiero Hinata-chan. — Suspiró el rubio. — Vamos, te invito un ramen en Ichiraku.— Le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, como solo él podía hacerlo.

—E-está bien. — Sonrió la joven, tranquila de no haber llegado a discutir.

Naruto se sentía mejor, estaba feliz porque iba de la mano de su novia e iban a comer ramen. ¿Había algo mejor? Si eso era posible, no lograba imaginárselo. Volteó a verla. Su corazón latió acelerado. Era tan hermosa, tan amable y estaba a su lado, soportando sus ridículos, caminando juntos. Hinata volteó y se ruborizó al darse cuenta que él la observaba atentamente, hasta que volvió a la realidad.

—¡Naruto-kun, tus heridas! Debo curarlas. El ramen tendrá que esperar. ¡Vamos! —Hablaba de forma exaltada mientras lo jalaba hasta su casa.

—¡Hinata-chan! No me jales, ou. — Iba quejándose el rubio.

—Apurate Naruto-kun, o se infectarán. — Le decía procupada.

—Ya voy, ya voy. — Repetía Naruto, mientras se dejaba guiar por su novia, trastabillando mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

Y es que así eran ellos. Tímidos, distraídos, tiernos y frustrantes. Naruto podía llegar a ser tan tímido como Hinata, y ella podía ser casi tan lenta y distraída como él. Cualquiera que los viera notaría que se aman en verdad. Y es que así era, sentían un amor infinito hacia el otro, estaban conectados. O bueno, al menos eso sentían ellos.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_ Yo soy Yashiro y soy nueva aquí.

En lo personal, me divierte mucho ver a estos dos chicos juntos. Naruto es tan explosivo y Sai tan imprudentemente honesto, que siento que con solo decirse dos frases podrían hacer explotar al mundo con sus idioteces.

Y Hinata. Ayyyy, la linda Hinata, me parece tan tierna.

Esta es la primera historia que me atrevo a publicar, así que me encantaría saber qué les parece y recibir sabios y amables consejos de su parte. (Si tenían pensado lanzar algún tomatazo, mejor lancen otra cosa, como chocolates o trozos de pizza. Los tomates no me gustan.)

¡Hasta la próxima!

Yashiro x


End file.
